Eisenhower's Revenge (Deck)
Eisenhower's Revenge really shows you how overpowered Eisenhower, The Alchemist is. Most players don't use him after they see his high token cost and his lack of power. However, all this can be negated by adding Assist Trophies and spamming Morphic Goos. This deck is almost invincible if you are able to play it right. This deck basically focuses on gaining a ton of blue tokens through playing a lot of cheap cards, then using Morphic Goos to survive the middle game. It then uses cheap cards to target and transform the Goos while saving up for Eisenhower. When you summon Eisenhower, you buff him to make him invincible. Then, you wait for your opponent's army to collapse as you would be able to play higher quality cards despite low cost and not having them in your deck through using Morphic Goos. __TOC__ Stats Decklist How to Play Eisenhower's Revenge uses a ton of morphic goo to survive. It is based on using cheap cards that can target and using Morphic Goo-related cards to transform. It is recommended on using Chef, Western Bandit and Redcliff messenger to target as they do not cost blue icons meaning they are free and have target abilities. Lobsters can be replaced with Thunder Bolt if preferred. Eisenhower's revenge focuses on three main steps: Low power cards to try to survive, morphic goos to try to pressure, and Eisenhower to try to win 1) Use lower power cards like korblox skeleton and other cheap blue cards to earn some tokens, Korblox skeleton is really good at this as if you have a ton of cheap targeting cards in your deck he is almost invincible 2) Get morphic goos through using toxic goos and gooplasts to get morphic goos and then use your targeting cards to target them. This will give you a ton of powerful cards at a relatively cheap price and using only green tokens. After you gain enough tokens think of getting goo golems and Goo tides to get more morphic goos that you can sacrifice to get blue tokens 3) Get Eisenhower. But before you do make sure you are on an advantage and you have spooky caverns out on play, or else Eisenhower will be subjective to board wipes. If the opponent has the advantage, don't summon him, use luck o' lobsters to try and get a better condition for Eisenhower. When he is summoned, use buffing cards like assist trophies and healing potions to buff Eisenhower. Also use morphic goos to get more powerful cards by targeting them. I sometimes use MinePix110 to get targeting blips to target the goos to get a powerful army that your opponent cannot even get rid of as the spooky caverns basically means he will never get that much white tokens. How to Beat The best way to beat is to destroy this deck using an aggro deck at the beginning where it is the weakest, as soon as it enters the middle of the second phase, you are done for. -(Deck is also a bit weakened after Eisenhower health nerf but is still playable after the developers added 25 health to him after I begged myr which means he can withstand board wipes if you haven't played spooky caverns already) Would you recommend this deck (Eisenhower's Revenge)? Yes No Category:Decks